


catch flights (not feelings)

by Nate_de_Coco



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically just the smutty part, Blowjobs, Bottom!Kuroo Tetsuro, M/M, PWP, Part of Twitter fic, Plot What Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top!Daichi Sawamura, lots of feelings, technically, they're soft your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_de_Coco/pseuds/Nate_de_Coco
Summary: When Daichi's date with Kuroo apparently does not go as well as he was expecting, he drives all the way to the other side of town to make things right.(CONTINUATION OF TWITTER FIC, "Catch flight not feelings"; can technically be read on its own if you're just looking for smutty goodness)
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	catch flights (not feelings)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the continuation of my Twitter fic, [**catch flights, not feelings**](https://twitter.com/natedecocohq/status/1357352378396147714?s=20), which I _highly_ recommend you read for reference, but if all you're looking for is smut, this should stand alone well enough too.
> 
> A huge, gigantic shoutout to **Jade,** [@LoverDaichi](https://twitter.com/LoverDaichi) for kindly agreeing to beta this filthy, hot mess!

Daichi arrives  at the location in record time.

He should be ashamed of himself, and the rapidly dwindling rational part of him  _ is _ , but more than that, he’s far more proud that he didn’t pull out his lights as he drove to Tetsuro’s location.

It was all he could do not to plow through the still-bustling Tokyo streets with his lights and sirens on.

Even so he’s not entirely sure he hadn’t gone over the speed limit a number of times on the drive here.

But this is all beside the point. The point is that Daichi is now on the other side of town, standing outside Tetsuro’s building,  _ this  _ close to finally holding the man as he  _ should _ .

In Daichi’s line of business, maintaining a level head is sometimes an actual matter of life and death. The cool and calm that normally serves him well is now glaringly missing, but the same sense of desperation persists. With quick strides, Daichi approaches reception and pulls out an ID—his badge, as it so happens. Some time later he will remember the panic that settles on the receptionist at seeing his police badge when he is clearly in a hurry but right now his brain is too addled for anything else to register but the fact that Tetsuro is just a few minutes away from him. 

It seems Tetsuro has already notified reception about Daichi because it is only a short while later that the harried employee hands him a keycard and buzzes him in. Daichi thanks her, and jogs over to the elevators. At almost 2 am, the lobby is empty of any stragglers, so Daichi, mercifully, did not have to wait until he’s on the lift, on his way up to Tetsuro’s floor.

In reality, it is only another few minutes, but Daichi could swear it’s an hour later before he finally finds himself in front of apartment 21-B. He raises his hand to knock–

—and pauses.

_ What is he doing? _

Daichi has never felt this way about a partner before.  _ Ever.  _ Not when he had his first girlfriend. Not when he had his first  _ boyfriend _ . Not even when the sexual tension between him and Suga had finally blown over after years and  _ years  _ and they practically fell onto each other after a night out.

(It’s funny how Daichi barely remembers the specifics of his short lived romance with Suga, if only because they went right back to being best friends afterwards, almost like nothing happened.)

But this thing, with Kuroo—

This thing that’s been going on for all of a  _ week _ , give or take—

This thing where he hasn’t even  _ touched  _ the man, not even in the most platonic way possible, not even to accidentally brush against him as they sat themselves to dinner—

—This is driving Daichi out of his goddamn mind.

And later, when he’s more clear-headed, he’ll take the time to unpack and dissect his feelings but for now—

The door opens to Daichi’s hand still hovering, mid-knock, and for a fraction of a second, he simply stares at Tetsuro.

Tetsuro who had been texting Daichi naked.

Tetsuro who had only pulled on a pair of sleep pants to answer the door.

Tetsuro who must have been waiting for him all this time because how else would he have known when Daichi’s thoughts had been so consumed by him that he actually forgot to text him—or even  _ knock _ .

Beautiful, lovely Tetsuro.

And suddenly, all the wild desperation and unbridled hunger comes back to Daichi in full force. In the next second, he lurches forward, his arms coming up to pull Tetsuro down for a kiss even as the other man sways into him. Their lips meet—at long  _ fucking  _ last—and there’s nothing gentle about it; all desperate lips and probing tongues and unbidden moans and groans, a cacophony of sounds and sensations that’s at once too much and not enough.

Tetsuro pulls Daichi or Daichi pushes him in. Either way, the next they’re stumbling into the apartment as Tetsuro leads the way to where Daichi presumes is his bedroom—or any available surface. Out of habit, Daichi briefly pulls away to secure the door, “Wait, gotta make sure… ‘s locked…” he grits out as Tetsuro, unperturbed, latches on to Daichi’s neck and suckles delicately on the skin. He licks up a hot stripe against the side of Daichi’s neck, working his way up to nibble on his ear. Daichi shivers, finally wrestling all of Tetsuro’s locks into place. Satisfied, he turns back to the man happily lapping at the bruise he’s most likely already left, even humming low in his throat like a particularly contented cat. The idea pulls a small smile out of Daichi as he gently cups Tetsuro’s face and tilts his head up to meet his gaze.

The gesture is so sweet, so jarring from their earlier passion, that Tetsuro simply blinks owlishly at him.

“Hey,” Daichi says softly, voice pitched to a whisper.

“Hey,” Tetsuro parrots as he straightens to his full height. Daichi now has to crane his neck to compensate for the five or so inches that the other man has on him, but their heights put his eye level with Tetsuro’s chin and neck, and Daichi brierly takes advantage of this to gingerly press his lips to the round of Tetsuro’s chin. “ _ Oh _ ,” the other man breathes out, the sound so innocent compared to his wanton moans from before. His eyes are completely glazed over, peering down at Daichi as if unseeing.

Daichi reaches for Tetsuro’s hands and, pulling them to his lips, repeats the gesture on each of Tetsuro’s knuckles, “I’m sorry I didn’t do this earlier.”

This seems to snap Tetsuro out from his thoughts as a blush blooms across his pale cheeks. A lovelier sight, Daichi has never seen. “Oh, it’s okay,” Tetsuro says, clearing his throat, hands still firmly cradled in Daichi’s hold, “you’re here now.”

“Yeah, I’m here now.” He smiles, pausing briefly before adding, “So… were you gonna show me the rest of your home?”

“Oh! Yeah,” Tetsuro chuckles, “C’mon in. Uh… yeah, come in.” Daichi laughs with him as he tugs off his shoes and sheds his coat and jacket, hanging them on the coat rack. Tetsuro pads ahead, Daichi following him out of the entry hall and onto the living room. He glances around Tetsuro’s space, a comfortable-sized apartment where the living room opens to a kitchen and dining, knick-knacks decorating the shelves and various  surfaces , evidence of a well-lived home. From a corner, Daichi spies several suitcases and a giant, unopened box. “Sorry… hadn’t had the time to unpack yet…” Tetsuro admits sheepishly, “During my free time I was kind of… distracted.” Daichi sees him smirk as he saunters over, draping his lithe, half naked form over Daichi, toying with the fabric of his shirt. It’s only then that Daichi realizes he’s basically in his pajamas himself, having already changed into them after the date, and then sparing no more thoughts into anything but getting to Tetsuro as soon as he can. 

He would have blushed in embarrassment if Tetsuro isn’t clearly showing his appreciation for the casual outfit. One hand slips into Daichi’s shirt and splays across his toned stomach, as the other drifts lower and lower still, briefly toying with the laces of his sweatpants before settling firmly over the growing bulge. Daichi moans low in his throat, the sound spurring Tetsuro on as his movements become bolder, the hand on Daichi’s abdominals hiking up to cup his pectoral, in time with its twin rubbing meaningfully on Daichi’s now fully erect shaft.

Daichi’s breath comes out in huffs, his hips beginning to rut slowly in sync to Tetsuro’s skilled hands. The taller man begins to kiss Daichi on his nape, suckling more bruises right below where Daichi’s cropped hair ends, moving his seductive trail forward and latching onto his lobe. Tetsuro nibbles on the soft skin, biting down more firmly this time around as the blunt nails of his hand rack across Daichi’s chest, exerting more pressure when he gets to the puckered skin of Daichi’s nipples. The man groans, long and low, the sound reverberating deliciously in the emptiness of Tetsuro’s apartment.

This pulls an answering whimper from Tetsuro, whose own hips have begun to piston in tandem with Daichi’s, thrusting forward where the other man arches backward, and suddenly it’s too much, and Daichi pivots on his heel, grabbing Tetsuro by his arms and pushing him down on the couch. Daichi follows quickly, straddling Tetsuro’s hips and purposely rubbing their clothed cocks together. They moan in unison at the contact, Tetsuro’s hands shooting forward to grip Daichi’s biceps, pulling him down for another searing kiss he is only too happy to indulge.

They stay like that for a time, hips rutting against the other, as lips mesh in wanton, open-mouthed kisses. Finally, Daichi gives into the impulse he’s been nurturing since first seeing Tetsuro’s picture, and cards his fingers through the unruly tresses. For all that Tetsuro’s wild hair seems to defy the natural laws of gravity, Daichi is pleasantly surprised to feel its softness.

Tetsuro positively  _ purrs  _ at this, feeling the way Daichi’s fingers comb through his scalp and silky tresses. When Daichi’s own blunt nails scrape against his skin  _ just  _ right, Tetsuro shudders bodily and his hips cant upward on their own accord. The movement brings his pelvis flush against Daichi’s, Tetsuro’s cock rubbing up against Daichi’s lower stomach. Daichi moans, unconsciously tugging forcefully on Tetsuro’s locks, pulling out a sound so lewd from the taller man that Daichi could have happily allowed himself to come right  _ then _ .

Instead, he pulls back a fraction, his panting breaths ghosting over Tetsuro’s kiss-bruised lips, “ _ Fuck _ , Tetsuro,” Daichi groans, “You liked that? You like it when I’m rough with you?” He rasps as his hips bear down onto Tetsuro’s, thighs clenching to trap the other man underneath him. Tetsuro’s eyes are wild, pupils completely blown fat, and he keens:

“Yes,  _ yes _ , please, Daichi, don’t stop,” he pleads, attempting to pull down his partner. Daichi smirks, seeing the desperation on his features, and instead sits up. Tetsuro  _ whines _ , and the sound shoots straight through to Daichi’s cock. 

In one, fluid motion, Daichi pulls off his shirt and tosses the garment away. Tetsuro’s eyes widen, gaze frantically running over the expanse of newly-revealed skin. Suddenly, he begins to wriggle under Daichi, attempting to shuck off his pajama bottoms. Daichi lifts himself on his knees, giving Tetsuro space and helping him shed the garment.

No underwear hides Tetsuro’s long, magnificent cock from Daichi’s ravenous gaze. His shaft is on the thinner side, veiny and already weeping with pre-cum, standing from a thatch of midnight dark hair and curling up towards his stomach. Daichi reaches out to palm Tetsuro’s sac, teasing, feeling the heavy weight of his balls on his palm. Tetsuro moans, hand flying downward to grip his own length, but Daichi intercepts him to place Tetsuro’s hand on Daichi’s clothed cock instead. “Take off my pants, Tetsuro,” Daichi orders lowly, watching with mild amusement and growing lust as Tetsuro scrambles to sit up and do Daichi’s bidding.

As the other man tugs on his pants, Daichi kneels up again, keeping his hold on his partner’s turgid length. Daichi grips it more firmly, pumping lazily and smearing a dollop of Tetsuro’s own juices down the man’s aching length. When Tetsuro wrestles Daichi’s pants to his knees, the latter gives the cock in his hand one last squeeze, before he stands up to shuck his pants all the way off.

Daichi’s own meaty length juts proudly, inches away from Tetsuro’s face. The head glistens with the sheen of Daichi’s own ejaculate, and he takes his thick shaft in his hand, pumping the appendage slowly to slake the worst of his lust. Tetsuro watches the obscene motion, completely enthralled. His head bobs forward, as though seeking the length. Daichi’s other hand finds purchase on Tetsuro’s head, carding through the locks and purposely scraping his nails against his scalp. 

Tetsuro mewls. He shifts on his seat, settling more comfortably as he peers up at Daichi. His lips are a hair’s breadth from Daichi’s cock, and his eyes are asking permission. Daichi nods, and it’s all that Tetsuro needs to swallow his lover’s cock as best he can. They moan at the same time.

Daichi’s head swims at the sight of half his erection disappearing into Tetsuro’s sinful mouth. He allows himself a few, heady thrusts, losing himself in the mind-numbing wet heat and the incredible suction as Tetsuro seems to try his damndest to milk Daichi. Even so, Daichi pulls away shortly, his cock slipping past Tetsuro’s lips with a lewd  _ pop  _ that’s music to his ears. Glistening saliva and ejaculate trail between Daichi’s shaft and Tetsuro’s mouth, the other man actually whines at the loss.

Daichi smiles, strangely endeared by the display, and wipes the tendril of slick dripping from Tetsuro’s lips. “This isn’t about me, sweetheart,” he says placatingly, the endearment falling so easily, naturally, “this is about you. I want to make you feel so good to make up for what I did earlier.”

Tetsuro pouts and damn if it doesn’t go straight to Daichi’s heart. “But I  _ like  _ sucking you!” hHe says earnestly, eyes intense with honesty. “I… I’ve thought about it. A lot.” He confesses, “Want you in my mouth, Daichi. Please.” As if privy to the conversation, Daichi’s dick twitches at the admission, the little bastard  _ pleased _ . Daichi hums thoughtfully.

“Then it can be your reward later if you’re a good boy,” Daichi says, his thumb still swiping gently on Tetsuro’s mostly dry skin., “Would you like that, Tetsuro? Would you like to suck on me like a popsicle? You can make me fall apart, I’ll be completely at your mercy,.” Daichi taunts. 

Tetsuro perks up, eyes positively aglow with lust.

“Yes, yes please,” he agrees easily, “I’ll be so good for you.” He leans forward, arms coming around Daichi as he rests his cheek on Daichi’s stomach. Tetsuro rubs his face against the dusting of hair on Daichi’s abdominal, and the other man laughs at the affectionate display.

“Good. Take me to your bedroom, Tetsuro. I want to hold you properly.” Daichi extends his hand and Tetsuro takes it, intertwining their fingers as the taller man pulls him into his bedroom, off a corridor to the dining room. His door is open, the lights left on, and Daichi briefly takes in the sight of Tetsuro’s queen-sized bed occupying the middle of the room, blankets and pillows strewn about as if he had hastily left his perch, which, given the circumstances, might have actually been the case.

Daichi spies a picture of a younger Tetsuro in a sports uniform—volleyball, Daichi recognizes immediately—but before he can comment, long arms wrap around him again and suddenly all Daichi can see is Tetsuro’s beautiful face, his cheshire grin, as he leans forward and captures Daichi’s lips in a tender kiss that quickly devolves into a passionate embrace.

Their lips mesh together, pillow soft massaging against each other. Their tongues dance against one another, exploring, suckling, feeling. Daichi feels Tetsuro’s hands wandering, sinking lower and lower still until they find his ass, each hand cupping and massaging either globe. Daichi moans into the kiss, breaking apart from Tetsuro to desperately pull air into his lungs as the conflagration burns hot and wild.

Tetsuro becomes even more vigorous, his fingers occasionally brushing against the cleft of his buttocks, each pass becoming more intentional, lingering longer and longer until he leaves a digit in between the globes of Daichi’s ass, teasing the rim of his entrance just  _ so _ .

Through this, Daichi had kept his grip on Tetsuro’s hair, tugging insistently on the locks and unfailingly eliciting a shudder each time. He pulls Tetsuro back in for another mind-blowing kiss, pushing the other man until his knees hit the bed and Tetsuro stumbles backward. Daichi follows him quickly, reluctant to part for even a second, and it should be awkward and funny, the way they scramble further into the bed, but the sound of sheets rustling punctuate their moans and pants, the feel of luxurious linens caressing their already-sensitized skins.

When Tetsuro’s head hits the pillows at last, Daichi practically falls onto him, firmly molding his shorter, well-muscled body against Tetsuro’s long, lithe form. The position causes their shafts to rub against each other, both turgid lengths weeping with precome, fluids smearing onto each other, painting the skin of their thighs and stomachs with slick ejaculate. 

Daichi snakes a hand between their bodies to help with the process, dragging his cock all over the skin of Tetsuro’s stomach, his milky fluids spilling onto Tetsuro’s pubic hair and the ridges of his own toned abdominals.

Tetsuro moans, loud, lusty, and unbridled, when Daichi promptly begins to rut against his stomach, Daichi’s fist aiding the process. The wet, squelching noises his actions create reverberate in the still room, punctuated by the steady moans and groans rumbling from their throats.

Tetruso claws at Daichi’s back, his own hips canting upwards with wild abandon, in desperate search of friction. “Please, Daichi, need you inside me,” he pants, “I cleaned… oh,  _ ohhh _ , cleaned for you,” he continues, long past the point of shame. “ _ Please! _ ” 

As he begs, one of Tetsuro’s arms shoots out to his bedside table, grabbing an item, and eagerly thrusting it towards Daichi. Daichi finds enough presence of mind to notice the bottle of lubricant Tetsuro is profering, and takes it from him. “Fuck, so good, you’re so good for me, Tetsuro,  _ fuckin hell _ ,” the words tumble out of Daichi unbidden, his mind so completely addled by lust and a budding, unnamed new feeling that’s as familiar as it is foreign.

And as he pulls away from Tetsuro to prep him, Daichi finds himself arrested by the sight of the other man, completely sprawled out before him, so open and vulnerable in every way possible. Tetsuro’s paler skin is awash in a bright red, a sheen of sweat coating him all over due to his exertions. The blush on his cheeks are especially pronounced, and his lush lips are crimson from Daichi’s own lips. His stomach and thighs are streaked with semen—his, Daichi’s—and his glorious cock stands proudly in attention, red, angry, and glistening with fluids.

And when Tetsuro turns onto his stomach and raises his ass, presenting his still-puckered hole for Daichi, Daichi’s knees just about buckle.

Daichi grabs a pillow and props it beneath Tetsuro to make him more comfortable. Satisfied, he squirts a generous dollop of the lubricant onto his palm, warming it between his hands and coating his fingers. Positioning himself behind Tetsuro, Daichi spreads some of the lube on his own shaft as he lightly rubs the meaty appendage in between Tetuso’s trembling cheeks. He eases one well-lubed digit into his partner’s rim, stretching out the tight muscles and eliciting a low moan from Tetsuro.

“So tight,” Daichi whispers, awed. Tetsuro’s muscles clench around the intruding finger, and Daichi could practically  _ feel _ the same hot squeeze on his neglected cock. “Relax for me, sweetheart,” Daichi coos, draping himself on Tetsuro to kiss the other man’s nape. 

Now it’s his turn to suckle bruises on his partner. Given their size difference, it’s easier for Daichi to place his heated, open-mouthed kisses on Tetsuro’s back, so as he works his way up to a second finger, Daichi peppers nips and bites and kisses all over the smooth expanse of Tetsuro’s back, tracing freckles with his tongue and adding to the constellation with love bruises.

Tetsuro mewls at the attention, one hand releasing its death grip on his pillow in search of Daichi’s other hand. When he finds the limb, he pulls it towards his head and suckles on three of Daichi’s fingers.

Daichi groans. So Tetsuro does have something of an oral fixation, it seems. He files this delicious knowledge away for later (and damn if his heart doesn’t thrill at the prospect of a “later”), instead focusing on adding another finger into Tetsuro’s lower hole. The fit is quite snug now, almost too tight for Daichi to even move his fingers, and Tetsuro’s keening moans crescendo even as he continues to salivate around Daichi’s other hand. His hips piston onto the pillow uncontrollably, desperately seeking friction, and briefly Daichi wonders if he could make him come, just like this.

So he asks, his voice gravelly with lust, “Do you want to come, Tetsuro?”

Tetsuro shakes his head fervently, whining around the digits intruding on his mouth. He briefly pulls away, spit once again trailing from his lips. “Not yet, wanna come with you in me,” he says.

“Mmmh, good boy,” Daichi praises, leaning forward to kiss Tetsuro’s cheeks. The latter tilts his head to the side, and their lips meet softly. Daichi’s fingers still buried within Tetsuro’s ass pumps in and out,  _ in and out _ , faster now as the gentle kiss becomes an open-mouthed tangle of lips and tongue, and when Daichi’s probing digits hit the particular ridge of muscles of Tetsuro’s prostate, the other man positively bucks underneath him, nearly dislodging Daichi.

Tetsuro, lost to the sensation of his lover hitting his most sensitive nerves, moans and whines and keens with wild abandon, thrashing on the bed as his hips rut uncontrollably against his sheets. When he begins to tremble, panting a litany of “no, no, no, not yet” in near delirium, Daichi pulls out his fingers and drags him away from the precipice of pleasure.

The high-pitched wail that rips out of Tetsuro’s throat is more animal than human, and Daichi feels his heart constrict at the distress. Quickly, he drapes all over Tetsuro, peppering kisses and suckling bruises on his skin., “Shhh, shh, I got you, it’s okay, it’ll get better,” he placates even as Tetsuro continues to hump against the mattress, entirely on instinct now. “I’m just gonna get a condom from my wallet, okay? I’ll be right back.”

Tetsuro’s arm shoots up to hold on to Daichi’s bicep, “No _ oo _ ,” he whines, “Have one… there on my bedside… don’t go.”

Daichi kisses his cheek. “You are perfect,” he praises, rewarding Tetsuro’s foresight by kneading the meat of his ass, before he slides in four of his fingers into Tetsuro’s stretched out opening. Tetsuro is purring as Daichi reaches for his table, opening the drawer to pull out a condom from a mostly full box. He doesn’t dwell too much on this, instead ripping the foil open and rolling the sheath down onto his length. It’s tricky with one hand, and a lack of practice has him fumbling briefly with the task, but at least this gives him more time to keep prepping Tetsuro. Finally, Daichi reaches for the lube with his other hand and squirts a good amount onto his penis. He smears the substance, the cold no longer registering in his lust-fogged brain, and Daichi gives himself a few squeezes as he readies to enter Tetsuro.

“Ready, sweetheart?”

“Yes,  _ yes _ ,” Tetsuro pants, angling his hips backward and impaling himself even more against Daichi’s fingers. The movement causes Daichi to rub against his prostate, and Tetsuro swears explosively.

Chuckling, Daichi removes his digits, aligns his aching cock with Tetsuro’s entrance as he spreads the globes of his ass, and finally,  _ finally _ , thrusts home.

_ Heaven. Glorious. Earth shattering. Incredible _ .

For a moment, the white hot pleasure blinds Daichi and robs him of any thought. So intense is the sensation that not even the obscene keens emanating from Tetsuro’s raw throat reaches his ears, and nothing,  _ nothing  _ registers but the indescribable feel of Tetsuro’s slicked opening gripping him like a  _ fucking  _ glove.

“Fucking  _ god _ , Tetsuro!” Daichi rasps, falling onto the other man from the overwhelming sensation, “Fuck, you feel so good— _ ohhhh _ , so good,”

Tetsuro actually manages a wheezy laugh. “Heh, you like that?” He teases, his usual humor returning. “How about this?” He taunts as he squeezes the muscles of his ass, clamping down on Daichi even more.

The visceral grip has Daichi seeing stars. “Fuck,  _ fuck _ .” He can’t recall the last time he’s ever cursed this much, but the profanities spill from his mouth unbidden, the sensations too much. “Please tell me you’re ready, I don’t think I can hold on much longer.”

At that, Tetsuro actually laughs. A full hearted guffaw that vaguely reminds Daichi of those hyenas from Lion King. And the sound is so jarring, so happy and unabashed, that it pulls out a surprised laugh from Daichi too. “What the hell is  _ that _ ?” Daichi chortles, momentarily distracted from his arousal. His laughter makes Tetsuro laugh even harder, and soon they dissolve into peals of giggles. 

But it does the trick.

Because by the time they sober up enough, Tetsuro is fully, completely relaxed, and Daichi can now ease in and out of him without fear of hurting him. So he does just that, and it doesn’t take long before the remnants of Tetsuro’s mirth morph into lewd noises, his giggles replaced by throaty moans. 

“God, yes,  _ faster _ ,” Tetsuro pleads, canting backward to meet Daichi’s thrust. “ _ Harder _ , Daichi, not gonna break.”

So Daichi complies. On his next thrust, he slams his cock all the way to the hilt, his pelvis resting flush against Tetsuro’s behind. Just as quickly, he rears back until only the fat head of his cock breaches Tetsuro’s entrance, and he repeats the motions, slamming in, dragging out,  _ in, out _ , setting a punishing pace that has his sac slapping against Tetsuro’s ass. Daichi lifts him by the waist, angling Tetsuro’s rear higher, allowing him to penetrate the other man even deeper.

He ruts into Tetsuro in earnest, hands digging into the flesh of his hips. The sounds of skin slapping against skin resonates in the air, punctuated by their cries of pleasure. Daichi snakes one hand around Tetsuro’s middle to grab his neglected cock, squeezing and pumping his penis in time with Daichi’s frenetic rhythm.

Tetsuro moans wantonly into his pillows, his hands locked onto the fabric in a death grip. Sweat trails down his back in rivulets and Daichi bends forward to capture the salty liquid with his tongue. He traces all across Tetsuro’s milky skin, pausing to occasionally nip and leave even more marks.

“Want to kiss you,” Tetsuro mumbles, his face still smushed by the pillow as his hips piston wildly.

“Okay,” is all Daichi says as he pulls out, and, before Tetsuro can complain at the loss, flips him over with ease despite Tetsuro’s longer form (later, he will admit to Daichi just how much that had made his heart flutter), and drives his cock back into Tetsuro’s waiting hole. He fucks into him, hoisting Tetsuro’s legs over his shoulder to further deepen the angle of penetration and—

—Their eyes lock.

Daichi’s hips pause in their frantic movements, and for a moment, they simply stay there, connected in the most intimate way possible—physically, and (though they will only realize this much, much later) emotionally as well.

Tetsuro pulls down his legs from their perch, and instead winds them around Daichi’s waist to tug him closer. His arms come up next, grasping Daichi’s shoulder blades and ushering him down.

Daichi follows, leaning forward until he is gently pressing his lips against Tetsuro’s, his own arms coming up to cradle his lover’s face softly. His fingers card through Tetsuro’s hair in as many times that night, but something has changed now. The passion still blazes hot, but it is tempered by an unnamed softness that neither of them are keen to unpack just yet. So instead, Daichi pours himself into the kiss as his hips once again find their rhythm. 

And soon,  _ finally _ , they begin to find their peak once more. Daichi loses himself to the feel of Tetsuro’s white hot grip, his walls clamping down and fluttering around Daichi’s length as his orgasm begins to crest. Beneath him, Tetsuro writhes uncontrollably, his moans growing even louder as his climax fast approaches. Daichi reaches down to pump Tetsuro’s length, squeezing his shaft in a firm grip, massaging from head to base, using Tetsuro’s own milky fluids, now flowing freely from his cockhead, as lubricant to hasten his orgasm.

Tetsuro’s own hand slinks downward, coming to rest on top of Daichi’s, and together, they stroke him to completion.

White hot semen, milky and slick, spurts out of Tetsuro, and his walls clench viscerally on Daichi’s length, still buried deep within him. His fluids paint Daichi’s stomach and Tetsuro’s own abdomen and legs, making an absolute mess and leaving him heaving, flushed and sweaty, looking so thoroughly debauched that it’s all Daichi needs to keel over the edge himself.

With an animalistic growl, Daichi finally allows himself to let go. His orgasm is violently ripped from him, a conflagration that starts from his full, too-heavy sac, bursting up to the base of his spine to finally spill in thick, hot, white ropes of cum that would have painted Tetsuro’s insides so  _ beautifully— _ had it not been for the condom.

Briefly, as he comes down from his high, in those precious few moments of delirium, heaven on earth where nothing matters but raw, unadulterated sensation, Daichi thinks,  _ what a waste. _

But sense returns soon enough, and with a wince, Daichi pulls out of Tetsuro’s ass, his shaft not quite flagging yet even as he knows he’d need a moment (or five) to compose himself after—

—well,  _ that _ .

_ That  _ earth shattering orgasm. The mind-blowing sexual experience that Daichi could even call  _ spiritual _ . The incredible, unnamable connection that lingers even now, when they stare at each other’s eyes—deep chocolate meeting vibrant hazel—panting from the exertion, flushed and sweaty, and Daichi thinks:

_ Oh. Damn. So soon? _

Because the unknown, familiar feeling settles firmly in his heart and refuses to budge, and for now, in this quiet, perfect afterglow, he wouldn’t ruin it with thoughts and doubts.

So instead, with a smile so soft, Daichi lowers himself to Tetsuro again and kisses him slowly. Gently.

_ Lovingly _ .

It doesn’t last as long as Daichi would have wanted, because there are practical matters to attend to, but it doesn’t matter. Because when he pulls back and settles on his haunches, tugging off the well-used condom, disposing of it properly, and cleaning, first himself, then Tetsuro, with the tissues on his lover’s bedside—he sees an answering smile from this gorgeous, incredible man before him, and Daichi thinks:  _ Yeah. So soon. _

He’s falling in love so soon and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi on [Twitter, @natedecocohq](https://twitter.com/natedecocohq)! 
> 
> I post a bunch of KuroDai plot dumps - and sometimes actual KuroDai content.


End file.
